Pictures from the Past 1 A Draco Malfoy Story
by deceitfulbeauty
Summary: The prequel to Picture To Burn  A Draco Malfoy Story  also posted on my quizilla. :0
1. Pictures From The Past

Part 1

Lesa Evans did not want to go to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. She'd been begging her parents for years to let her go to Beauxbatons Academy of Magic, but they simply refused. Eve and Kyle Evans wanted their daughter to go to Hogwarts to be with her cousin, "the boy who lived", the ever so famous Harry James Potter. Though they had never met before and he didn't know of either her or her father Kyle Evans, brother to Lilly Evans, existence. Lesa had always resented Harry, feeling like he had taken things that were rightfully hers. She was born just 2 hours before him, though she wasn't important enough to have a prophecy written about her, she did however end up half Veela from her mother's side. Her Veela side had always been a gift to her, since she knew that she had gotten lucky with being one and that not all girls born to a full Veela mother would inherit the traits.

When it came time to get her school supplies she decided to have a wand made for her instead of buying one that was already made. So when she went to Mr. Ollivander and gave him specifics that she wanted for her wand, she was surprised when he agreed to make it. 9 1/2 inches, mahogany wood with the hair of a Veela as the core. She knew Mr. Ollivander didn't like using Veela hair in wands, as it made them more temperamental, but the hair was her own and she knew that it would make the wand easier for her and her alone to use. While she was there she picked up three times the amount of potions ingredients as the other first years were getting. Since she was a little girl she'd always loved Potions and when she learned how to write and send an owl on her own she began corresponding with Severus Snape, as he was one of the most highly respected Potions Masters in the area. She'd already perfected the potions he taught in school past the N.E.W.T. exams and was learning how to make some of his own private potions now. Taking extra classes with him was the only thing she was looking forward to about Hogwarts.

It eventually became time for her to say goodbye to her parents and board the Hogwarts Express to join her classmates. After a tearful failed attempt to get them to change their minds one last time, she glumly got on the train and settled into an empty compartment. She sat alone for a while, the motion of the train lulling her to sleep, until a cute guy with brown hair opened her compartment door and poked his head in. "My friends and I are looking for a compartment, mind if we sit with you?" he had asked her politely. She smiled at him and gestured for him to come it. He was quickly followed by a pug looking girl, 2 gorilla sized boys, and a blond boy with striking blue eyes. She smiled to them all and looked out the window as they talked. The brown haired boy had sat next to her and turned to face her. "I'm Blaise by the way. Blaise Zambini." she told him her name, and then he told her the names of his friends. The pug girl's name was Pansy Parkinson, the two gorillas were Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle, and the boy with the sticking blue eyes was Draco Malfoy. The two of them sat and chatted for the ride, and she began to wonder if he was going to end up her friend.


	2. Pictures From The Past Chapter 2

Part 2

Lesa walked with Blaise, the others following closely behind, to the boats. She got in one with Blaise and Draco, luckily for her Pansy was stuck with Crabbe and Goyle. She had only been around the girl for a few hours and already was tired of her voice, though she hoped they would grow to be great friends. Once they reached the waiting hall to go into the Great Hall, she watched as Draco confronted a tassel-haired boy with glasses. Hearing that he was Harry Potter she got nervous. Her parents told her that he was in her year, but she didn't expect to see him so soon. As she was walking up to introduce herself, Professor McGonagoll lead them into the Great Hall. As all her friends got sorted she got even more nervous. Her father had been in Ravenclaw and her mother had gone to Beauxbatons. Lesa knew her father wanted her to be in Ravenclaw more than anything, but she wanted to be in Slytherin with her new friends. Until Harry got sorted that is, then she knew that her parents would be upset if she was in anything other than Gryffindor with him.

When Lesa's name was called, she walked up to the front of the room and sat on the stool, the hat merely hovered above her head before shouting "SLYTHERIN!" and sending her to her friends. Her sorting had been the fastest one, faster even than Draco's. She got a lot more boos than she did cheers and she figured she was in for 4 very uncomfortable years. Little did she know, Slytherin's had a lot of classes with Gryffindors, the main one being Potions. First Potions class of the year she sat purposefully next to Harry and waited for her special assignment from Proffesor Snape. When Snape asked if she was related to Lilly Evans, Lesa simply nodded her head and looked down. Next to her Harry gasped and started asking her about how she was related to his mother, who she was, who her family was, and a lot of other questions she gladly answered while they worked.

She got close to Harry, they became more brother and sister than cousins. She also became close to Hermione,mostly due to spending so much time with Harry. It turned out that the two had a lot in common and were both serious over-achievers when it came to schoolwork. She grew close to Pansy and Blaise as well. Blaise was her best-friend, ever since that first train ride. They sat together in the classes that Lesa didn't have with Hermione and ate at meals together. Pansy started hanging out with her almost immediately, they were sharing a dorm together and both longed for girl time at the end of the day after dealing with a bunch of Slytherin boys all day. One day Draco came up after having a horrible day in double Potions and asked if Lesa would tutor him, knowing her advanced Potions skills. She agreed at the urging of Pansy who didn't want to see him fail, and of Professor Snape who confessed that he'd love to see her help one of his favorite students. Draco caught on quickly, and asked for help in other classes as well before finally confessing that he really just wanted to spend more time with her. At first she thought he was like the other boys, Ron in particular, who was just attracted to the Veela charms until he started bringing her random gifts. Things she'd mentioned in passing that she liked, like purple Daisies and strawberry tarts. After about 2 months of hanging out and studying everyday he finally asked her if she would like to be his girlfriend. Lesa thought about it for an entire night before finally telling him yes. It put a kink in her friendship with Pansy for awhile, but the two eventually got through it and got close again.

After that it was classes, studying, O.W.L.S., dates with Draco, and the rest is all history.


End file.
